


Betrayal and Trust

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depressing, F/F, Feral, Feral Gems, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Sad, gemling, sfw, somewhat i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: "Everyone I fused with left me. Except her. Another jasper."Jasper finds her true love.





	

"Everyone I ever fused with.. they left me.. except... except for her. Another jasper... just like me except.. she was a defect. That didn't stop me from feeling. For a moment... I didn't feel alone. I felt... a little less sad. Someone... understood what it felt like to lose her... my diamond... our diamonds. And this, is our tale."

________________________________

Once again, Jasper was chased away by the Crystal Gems. Or she in fact just retreated because if she didn't, she would've been screwed. She was once again alone, wandering around in the Beta Kindergarten. The perfect quartz was looking for more corrupted gems to put in her 'army' to destroy the Crystal Gems. Really, she was beginning to lose hope. Nothing was going to work for her anymore. Nothing at all. The large gem shakily sighed and she stood in front of the hole a perfect gem had emerged from. Carefully, she climbed up into it and sat down, crawling to the very back to lay down and relax. Jasper closed her eyes, sighing rather loudly. Would she ever get back to Homeworld to continue serving? Would she ever defeat the Crystal Gems? The answer was no. She would never get back home. She would never defeat the Crystal Gems. It was time for Jasper to finally start realizing she was useless. And that time was now. The large quartz curled close to herself, hiding her face as tears began to stream down her cheeks and onto her uniform. She was no longer powerful without Malachite. She was no longer powerful without fusion. She was useless. Utterly useless. Just like any defect, she was useless. The large gem shakily exhaled, large thick paws covering her face. No one was going to fuse with her ever again. No one was going to forgive her ever again.

________________________________

However, there was a gem from Homeworld who was on Earth to explore. She was going to explore all the planets but Earth was the first. This was a gem just like jasper. In fact, she was a jasper. A rather petite and sly one but somewhat polite and gentle. She was beginning to investigate the Beta Kindergarten for other defects after Amethyst had left Earth. Skinny glanced around, humming softly to herself as she investigated her home on Earth. That's until she heard sobbing, brows slightly furrowing. She stopped humming only to try and find the source of the noise. Curiously, she lifted her head and glanced into the hole, staring at Jasper who stared back with big wet eyes. Skinny frowned slightly, slinking down a bit.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help with something?"   
"No. Go away." Jasper spat at the dainty gem who whimpered a bit, slinking down even further.  
".. if you insist." She mumbled gently. 

Skinny left Jasper alone, simply deciding to investigate even more. After a while, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around only to see nothing. The gem shakily sighed, turning back as she continued to watch. Little did she know Jasper was lumbering close behind, seeming ready to hide whenever she had to although there were very little places to hide. It was somewhat worth the risk though. Maybe this gem was for something special. Maybe like a mission. And she was getting ready to go... home. Once again, the gem turned around. That's when she caught Jasper, narrowing her eyes.

"You said you didn't need anything, why are you following me?! Stop it!" Skinny growled softly.  
Jasper flinched at the voice and she whimpered a bit. "I'm sorry.."   
Skinny grumbled and she crossed her arms. "You better be. Now if you're not going to accept help when it's offered to you first, just leave."  
Jasper pitifully whimpered and she hung her head low. "I-I know. I'm sorry." She murmured, turning away to go back to the hole once again. Skinny watched the quartz leave, beginning to feel bad. She didn't mean to upset her again.

".. where are you going? I mean- you can come with me, if you'd like. I'm just.. going to be travelling every planet known to gem kind." She smiled slightly. "And I wouldn't mind having someone join me.." The gem murmured softly to the larger who turned back and simply stared at Skinny who was sympathetically holding out a lithe hand.

Jasper timidly stepped closer toward Skinny. She didn't think anyone would ever want her around at all. She didn't think that anyone would invite her on their journey. Quietly, Jasper whimpered and she stood close to Skinny who smiled, gesturing her fellow jasper to follow. "I bet you're going to have the time of your life exploring Earth with me first."

".. what do you mean?"  
"I'm going to explore Earth first. Well.. we're.. then we're gonna go all over the place. We're gonna go to many many planets and it's going to be so exciting."  
Jasper really didn't know what to say or do. Simply, she stared at the ground, wiping her eyes and shaking her head. Skinny reached out to comfortingly hold onto one of Jasper's thick paws, smiling warmly and beginning to hum. Skinny seemed quiet relaxed but however, Jasper didn't.

"So, what's your name? Mine is Skinny."  
"Jasper."  
"Ah.. may I call you Jaspy for short?"  
"If you want to.. I really don't care."

Delightfully, Skinny smiled and she nodded. "Alright, thanks." She mewed. She stuck close to Jasper, purring loudly. Quietly, Jasper joined in.

_____________________________________

The two took around 2 years of travelling the world including a bit of the ocean. They both grew closer and their bond was stronger than anyone could imagine. Finally, they reached Beach City. The last place to explore. Jasper had nearly forgotten everything and improved her attitude with the help of her best friend, Skinny. 

"Oh my stars, this place is wonderful. It's so.. pretty.. and warm." Skinny delightfully smiled, sitting on Jasper's shoulders as she carried the petite jasper around. "I want to settle in here when we get done exploring the cosmos. Don't you?" She asked. Jasper responded with a nod before she froze. She didn't move. Something didn't feel.. right..

Skinny raised a brow. "Jasper?"  
"Sh." Jasper murmured, crouching so Skinny could get off of her. Nervously, the dainty jasper did so and she stuck close to her friend, glancing up to her.  
"What's wrong?" She asked. In response, Jasper shook her head and gestured to the gems in the distance. They were the Crystal Gems. Yet, they were relaxing on the beach. Jasper began to growl, storming towards the gems. 

Amethyst perked her head, glancing over to Jasper. She widened her eyes, immediately standing. "Jeez! As soon as we get the chance to relax, she comes back!" She hissed, summoning her whip. Everyone else also seemed taken by surprise. Especially Skinny. She didn't think she'd find Amethyst here.

Skinny rushed over to Jasper, staring at the Crystal Gems. They stared back at Skinny in surprise. No one really knew who or what to be shocked about and everything was just too much to take in at once. "Amethyst? You guys, what are you doing here!" She squealed in which Amethyst simply whimpered.

"We live here but this brute.. she... she's interrupting and look now! She has you taken hostage for her new army of gems.." She growled.  
"Brute..?" Skinny frowned, shaking her head. "She's not! We're friends! Right, Jasper?"

Jasper nodded, grabbing onto Skinny's tiny hands and holding her close.

"Fuse with me."  
".. f-fuse?"  
Jasper nodded. Skinny seemed somewhat reluctant to agree but she did. The Crystal Gems stepped back in surprise as they held their weapons out. Jasper carefully dipped Skinny who managed to sneak in a kiss before they formed into a tall jasper with quiet a few stripes. The fusion glared down to the gems, narrowing her eyes. At the moment, Jasper was in control. Furiously, the fusion tried to kick at the Crystal Gems but that's when Skinny immediately tried to unfuse with Jasper, desperately trying. The fusion cried out before the two gems separated, both of them dropping to the beach. Skinny pitifully looked over to Jasper who was furious.

Skinny stood and she staggered over towards Jasper. It was too late though. Pearl had caught Jasper by surprise and managed to poof her with her spear. Immediately, Skinny began to cry out for her friend, scrambling across the beach to pick up the gem, cradling it against her chest after falling to her knees. She glared to the Crystal Gems, sobbing miserably. "I thought I could trust you all?! Why would you ever do something like this?! She's going to take so long to regenerate!" She wailed, shaking her head. Tears poured down her cheeks as she looked down to the gem, beginning to talk to it as tears clicked against it.

The Crystal Gems watched in surprise. Amethyst seemed the most surprised out of them all. She frowned slightly, going over to Skinny and shaking her head. "You don't know how bad Jasper is, do you?" She asked, trying to take the gem away from her. That's when Skinny snapped at the quartz, slapping her hand away.

"She isn't bad! S-She's good! She's my friend and I love her for who she is! We're.. best friends..! And.. and now she won't be coming back for a few weeks.. or maybe even months.. or.. or years.." Skinny sobbed louder, holding the gem to her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying her best to calm down. Her breath hitched a bit as she whimpered loudly.

"Oh.. come on Skinny.." Amethyst frowned. ".. I.. uh.. we can take her inside until she comes back but please, tell her not to bug us anymore, 'kay?"

"Okay.. fine.."

___________________________________________

 

Hours passed. Days passed. Weeks passed. Finally, on the third week, Jasper's gem began to glow. Skinny was busy with finding a new Crystal-Gem type uniform that she'd like. She glanced aside, finally noticing the gem rise. She gasped, eyes widening as Jasper regenerated and dropped to the ground with a rather gentle thump. Immediately, Skinny ran over to Jasper and she tackled her in a hug, beginning to cry. "Jaaaaaasper!!" She sobbed.

Jasper was taken by surprise. She widened her eyes, glancing down to Skinny and nervously picking her up, cradling her close. "Jeez, calm down.. I.. wasn't gone for long." She murmured, pressing a soft kiss against her friend's lips. She then gently wiped away her tears, smiling warmly. "It was only a few days, right?"

"W-Weeks!"   
"Ah.. sorry.. I have to look perfect, especially with you around." Jasper teased, making Skinny giggled and hiccup gently. The dainty jasper rubbed her eyes, sniffling cutely as she leaned against her friend. That's when Jasper noticed the star on her uniform.

".. you know.. you're.. the first gem that's fused with me and never ran away but.. look.. I thought we were friends?" She asked, placing Skinny down and gesturing to the star on her uniform. Sweetly, Skinny smiled and she looked up to Jasper, showing off the uniform. She turned around. There was a bright blue star on the back side of her uniform too. 

"We are friends.. and I just decided to change my uniform.. i've been accepted as a Crystal Gem."  
"Crystal... gem..?" Jasper looked heartbroken.  
"Yeah!"

Jasper shook her head, trying to hold back tears. "No.. no.. you.. can't be a Crystal Gem. They're awful. They're rude.. mean.. disgusting.." She bit her lip. Skinny deeply frowned and she tilted her head, not understand where Jasper was going with this. Nervously, she stepped back. Luckily no one was in the temple to interfere with them at the moment.

"You betrayed me. You're one of them now." Jasper began to cry with her thick paw covering her eyes. She didn't care if anyone seen her. She was heartbroken and there was no holding back anymore. She couldn't keep her emotions bottled up any longer. "I can't take this anymore. I can't believe that I thought we were friends." She slurred, shaking her head. "Why did you do this to me? Why, Skinny?"

".. Jasp.. I.. I'm not doing this to hurt you.." Skinny whimpered, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "I'm doing this because I want to be a Crystal Gem... and this isn't going to stop us from travelling the cosmos together.."

Jasper shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. Her emotions were getting to her. She looked as if she were going to retreat to her gem again. "It is. I don't want to be near any Crystal Gems ever again. T-They're awful and they all ruined my life. I-I.. they.. they're the reason I'm here. They're the reason I want power. They're the reason why.. i'm a pathetic and lousy excuse of a jasper."

"Shshsh, hush Jasper.." She crooned, crouching beside her friend as she began to soothingly pet her hair, humming a soothing tune to her. "I'll help you. I'll always be by your side whatever you say." Skinny murmured, glancing around before pressing a tender kiss against Jasper's cheek. Gently, she began to wipe her tears away, smiling softly at her. Jasper only frowned even deeper, looking miserable. "Now come on, how about you go upstairs and rest for a little bit longer? I'll be right beside you and i'll protect you from any dangers. I promise.. I won't let anyone touch you but me. And.. and if I fail to protect you, I won't ever forgive myself." She explained to her friend who simply slumped closer to her. Softly, she pressed a kiss close to her neck before gently pulling away and assisting Jasper in standing. "And later, how about we go out and get snacks? And oh, yes, if you'd like, you can have a nice uniform like me. It won't mean you're a Crystal Gem though.." She cooed. Sadly, Jasper nodded and she stumbled to the loft with Skinny close behind, assisting her in walking up the stairs. The quartz crawled into bed, curling close to herself as she closed her eyes. Skinny gently pulled the blankets over Jasper, smiling sweetly. "Good girl. Now, make sure to get all the rest you want. Don't feel afraid to ask me for anything, either."

".. I.. want another kiss, please.." Jasper quietly sniffled.   
Skinny nodded and she granted the request, pressing a soft kiss against her friend's cheek before sitting close to her. Softly, she began to stroke her hair once again. "Is that all?" She asked gently. Simply, her friend responded with a nod.  
_____________________________________________________

Soon enough, the Crystal Gems returned from the store. Steven scampered on inside, going over to check on Jasper's gem. He gasped, widening his eyes. "Her gem is gone!" The boy gasped, glancing around before to the loft. He noticed Skinny and Jasper who were curled up, asleep with each other. Steven took a moment to process the sight before immediately whipping out his phone to take pictures. The sight was so sweet, he couldn't help it. On the other hand, Garnet and Pearl seemed somewhat surprised but not as surprised as Amethyst. The tiny purple gem glanced up to her two team members before back to the two gems cuddled up with each other. "Wow." Was all Amethyst could say.

Skinny snuggled closer to Jasper, yawning softly. She laid her head down beside her, sleepily smiling. Jasper did the same, eyes slightly open as she lazily groomed her friend. Her rough tongue slid across Skinny's cheek as hair, sleepily purring to the gem. Skinny seemed to be enjoying it. Steven did too as he was even taking videos of the sight, carefully creeping to the loft to continue recording. "Isn't Jasper just like a big sweet cat?" He whispered to the phone to capture the audio. He then stepped closer to the bed to record the purring of the two before stopping the video and rushing downstairs. He was going to definitely cheep this and post it to Tubetube. The boy couldn't wait to share this with everyone he knew. Later, he was going to go out and maybe even get boxes and cat toys for Jasper to see what she would do with them. First, he'd need cameras hidden around the temple though. Steven excitedly smiled and he sat on the couch. He was.. beginning to like Jasper.. and somewhat understand her more. 

Jasper yawned and she hauled Skinny under the covers with her, curling around her with a purr. The two were hidden under the blankets as they cuddled and kept warm with each other. Jasper was quiet content as she slept as well as Skinny. For now, they would just continue to sleep away their worries.

_____________________________________________________

Night had made itself known. Jasper was wide awake, her bright yellow eyes staring out at the nothingness of the dark temple. Moonlight was shining in through the windows and even with the light, no one was to be seen. Even Steven wasn't around. Mostly because he was spending the night with his father while the gems went on missions and elsewhere as not to disturb the two friends in the temple.

Jasper shifted around and she sat up, glancing around. She realized Skinny wasn't around. Loudly, she began to whine at the realization her friend wasn't around so she crawled out of bed, wandering around to try and find her friend. She glanced outside, noticing the dainty gem sitting on the rail of the bridge. Curiously, Jasper went outside and she decided to join her, standing behind Skinny. "It's chilly out here.. why are you out here?" Jasper asked softly, placing her paws on each side of Skinny as she laid her chin on the gem's small shoulder.

"I want to just look at the sky.. isn't it pretty? Can you imagine that we're going to be out there travelling all around those planets one day? I bet it's going to be so fun, Jasper." She murmured, leaning back to press against her friend who was snuggled close to her. 

".. me too." Jasper murmured.  
"Anyway.. I have something to ask you."  
"Oh jeez, what is it?"

Skinny glanced back to Jasper. Carefully, she turned around so she was close to her face, smiling cutely. "I want to know if you'll be with me forever.. which means.. will you be my mate?" She asked her friend who stared at her for a moment. The look began to grow soft before Jasper began to happily cry, sniffling and nodding.

"Oh yes. I'll be your mate! I love you so much and I want to be with you forever!"

Skinny happily laughed, pressing a tender kiss against Jasper's lips. "I love you too, Jasper. Don't cry, babe." She crooned to her mate happily. The two nuzzled against each other delightfully before Skinny pulled back and she hopped off the rail. "Now come on, let's go inside." She hummed. "Maybe before we go to sleep, I can help you pick out a new lovely uniform. How about it?" She asked her mate who nodded. "If you'd like it can be juuuust like mine, dear." She smiled delightfully. Jasper nodded once again, immediately shifting an uniform just like her mate except it was all one piece rather than two. Delightfully, Jasper smiled.

"How does it look?"  
"Wonderful." Skinny hummed to Jasper as she headed to the loft to crawl into bed once again. Jasper wasn't long following close behind her mate. The large gem plopped beside the tiny, stretching out and yawning loudly. Skinny watched, chuckling gently. "Oh Jasper.. you're such a darling." She mewed to her mate.

Jasper simply smiled and she snuggled close to Skinny. "Just like you.." She murmured.

"If you say so." She laughed. "I love you."  
"And I love you too, babe." Jasper mewed.  
____________________________________________________

Jasper was finally adjusting to life as a Crystal Gem. Except things weren't the easiest now. She was moving into her third week of pregnancy and everyone assumed she was gaining weight. So to inspect what was wrong, she had to make a trip to the barn with Skinny and the other Crystal Gems. She seemed a tad nervous on what was awaiting her.

Lapis and Peridot were watching TV. Not until they seen the two jaspers and Steven. Peridot giggled and she glanced to Lapis who began to laugh. "Oh my stars, Peridot, you remember that video Steven put on that device of Jasper and that other tiny one, right?" She snickered, Peridot nodding as she laughed. Jasper simply stared at the two, narrowing her eyes and quietly growling.

"Peridot! Come here! We need you to see what's wrong with Jasper. I don't know what's wrong with her. Neither does anyone else. She might be gaining weight but when a gem gains weight, is it like this? And is it normal for her to be eating like, lots? Like jeez, she even eats more than what Amethyst does!" Steven peeped curiously, probing Peridot to hop down from the truck of the barn and onto the ground. She wandered over to the large quartz, simply gesturing her to sit down. Jasper reluctantly did as she was told, glaring up to Peridot. Skinny smiled and she decided to comfort her mate who was growing tense by the moment.

Peridot knelt by Jasper and she reached out, pressing a hand against her belly. Carefully, she began to feel around, making sure not to hurt the quart. She pulled her hand back in surprise, her shielded eyes widening. "Oh my stars. She's pregnant and she's going to have cubs." She murmured, shaking her head. "And by the sounds of it, she hasn't been keeping track. So.. I think she's going to have to stay here until she's ready to lay because i'm able to assist her with that. I know about gemlings and laying." The tiny green gem explained to everyone. They all seemed shocked except for Skinny who was sheepishly grinning.

"Aha.. oh my stars.." She snickered. "My bad."

Pearl stared at Skinny in horror. She seemed flustered while everyone else was neutral except Steven and Amethyst who were somewhat excited. "I can't wait to see the baby gems!!" Steven squealed.

"Gemlings." Peridot corrected. "Now come on, go in there and i'll get things situated for you and.. this one here."

"Skinny. Pleasure to meet you." She hummed to Peridot, standing with her mate and wandering inside of the barn while Peridot explained a bit more to the other gems while Skinny and her mate got situated in the barn. Lapis didn't seem too pleased to be sharing the barn with Jasper. Let alone two jaspers. There were probably going to be even more after she laid. The thought made Lapis cringe and she wasn't too excited.

___________________________________

After 12 months had passed, Jasper had laid her eggs and they had hatched. The loud squeals of seven cubs filled the barn as they fought with each other for a share of milk with their mother. The runt of the litter was always the first to feed on one of her mother's nipples while the others tried to feed on the other five free nipples. During the months of pregnancy, Jasper had grown an extra set of nipples for the large incoming litter.

Jasper tiredly smiled as she leaned down, beginning to groom the cubs one by one as they suckled on their mother's nipples. She delightfully purred to the group of squealing and screaming cubs. Lapis seemed rather irritated by the noises but yet, amazed at the sight of the cubs and Jasper feeding them. She had never seen anything like it but yet, preferred to watch from a distance as not to get attacked or mauled by the mother of the cubs. 

One of the cubs pulled away, allowing another to topple over her and begin feeding. Jasper watched, leaning back with a purr of delight. She allowed the cubs to continue, laying her head against the soft pillow of her nest her mate had made for her. Jasper closed her eyes, beginning to relax. She seemed relaxed enough to begin falling asleep. As soon as she fell asleep, her mate stepped inside of the barn with snacks. She widened her eyes at the cubs, gasping. 

"O-Oh.. oh my stars.. they're.. gorgeous." She murmured to herself, immediately placing the snacks down and rushing over to the litter of cubs. She crouched beside them, curiously looking at them. Brightly, she smiled, looking as if she were going to begin crying. Skinny was so proud of herself.

"I know. I wouldn't touch them if I were you though. I don't think Jasper would be too impressed." Lapis murmured, watching Skinny curiously. Skinny glanced up to Lapis with a smile. 

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."  
"You'll be sure saying that when Jasper wakes up and bites your hand off for touching her cubs."  
"And why would she do that?"  
"Maternal instincts. I heard Peridot saying stuff about it." Lapis explained. "So i'd back off and just let them rest for a bit."

"Ah.. yes.." Skinny nodded. "Here, tell Jasper I brought these things back for her when she wakes up. And tell her I also said that I love her." She smiled softly. "See you later, Lapis." Skinny waved to Lapis after stepping away from her mate and the litter of cubs. Proudly, she puffed out her chest and marched back to the temple. She was going to tell everyone that the eggs had hatched and how adorable her cubs were. She wasn't able to wait to tell everyone the exciting news.

 

_


End file.
